


See Me

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raspberry (on anyone else this vest would be hideous).</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenzulu (zulu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/gifts).



Her vest, Buffy tells him, is raspberry-colored -- purplish-pink and tight enough to reveal the perfection of her braless breasts. Two nipples, themselves the size of berries, demand to be plucked, and he gathers two pinches of fabric and flesh, twists hard enough for her to gasp. He smiles. Buffy laughs and gasps and smiles too, grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head so he's waist-up naked. He begs himself not to flinch. He's spent hours admiring the precious scarred surface of Buffy's bared skin, but he wants to hide himself from the unembarrassed desire of Buffy's gaze.


End file.
